


Epic Rap Battles of cartoons/fandoms

by KathyPrior42



Series: Hazbin Hotel Try Not To Laugh [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: The two Voodoo villains duke it out...Dr Facilier vs Alastor
Series: Hazbin Hotel Try Not To Laugh [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821880
Kudos: 14





	Epic Rap Battles of cartoons/fandoms

Dr. Facilier:  
Oh who do we have here, a strange man in red  
Are those deer ears and antlers on your head?  
I’m the most feared showman, master of black magic  
I don’t even need a demon whose backstory is so tragic  
Here have a dog, or two, or three  
Your so called powers have nothing on me

Seeking wealth is my goal, my power’s on a roll  
You’re a furry old man, did your life take its toll?  
I’m running this town, and I’ll just take you down  
Go ahead and surrender or I might just take your soul.

Alastor:  
Hello…may I speak now, please?  
My presence alone has brought demons to their knees  
Now I must admit, you’re doing splendid with your song  
But say that you’re most powerful, and you would be wrong

I’m devious, mischievous, you’re merely delirious  
There’s only room at the top for one of us, serious  
Your magic is only child’s play  
Against this overlord of Hell, all in one day

Dr. Facilier:  
Don’t you disrespect me, demon  
Don’t derogate or deride  
This world is my own, now  
Meet my friends from the other side!

They call me the Shadow Man, I appeared long before you  
You’re an aromantic deer hunter with no chance to woo  
Dance this dance, you won’t stand a chance  
Making deals, crowd appeals, put even you in a trance  
I do Voodoo, you suck doo-doo  
A tip of the hat to you!

Alastor:  
If I wanted to harm you…I would’ve have done so…right now (radio static)  
I’m the Radio Demon, and I’ll make you bow  
You’re a poor neglected fellow, a laughingstock, disgrace  
You paid with your soul, now you’re down in this place  
Based on your life, you weren’t doing so fine  
You gotta love the stock market crash of 1929  
While I eat jambalaya, you cry to your severed mama  
On the air, ladies and gents! Prepare for some drama  
Witch doctor orphan fails once again  
Free spot in the hotel for this hazbin


End file.
